This and That
by Justme8484
Summary: As the title says this is for this and that. Ramdom Percy Jackson stories. One shots, two shots, re-rights, ect. Only rated T to be overly safe. And because I'm paranoid.


**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath and walked up behind Percy. I felt like a million butterflies were swarming in my stomach. He was sitting calmly at his table looking over the ocean.

"Hey," I said sliding into the seat next to him. "Happy birthday." I held out the misshapen object that was tyson and my failed attempt at a cupcake.

Percy gave a look that matched the one word he said. "What?"

"It's August 18th," I pointed out. "Your birthday, right?" I hoped I hadn't gotten the date mixed up and it wasn't his birthday. That would just be embarrassing.

Percy just looked stunned. Like he hadn't even thought that it was his birthday. I sat the cupcake in front of him and lit the candle.

"Make a wish," I said in a half whisper.

"Did you bake this yourself?" Percy asked.

"Tyson helped," I said.

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," Percy said. "With extra blue cement."

I laughed as Percy seemed to think for a moment then blew out the candle. We cut the cupcake in half and shared it. Eating with our fingers.

"You saved the world." I said to end the silence.

"We saved the world," Percy said.

"And Rachel is the new oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody." I grinned inwardly.

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy noted.

I shrugged, "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh."

I raised an eyebrow. "You got something to tell me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You know I'd kick your butt."

Percy brushed the cake off his hands. "When I was in the River Styx, turning invulnerable... Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

I kept my eyes on the horizon, I knew a would do something stupid if I looked at Percy. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," Percy continued, "when they wanted to make a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh you so wanted to," I said.

"Well, maybe a little," Percy admitted. "But I didn't because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things can always get better." By now the butterflies were gone, replaced by hornets. "And I was thinking..."

"Anyone in particular?" I asked, my voice a soft whisper. There was a elated smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

"You're laughing at me," Percy complained.

"I am not!"

"You are _so _not making this easy," Percy complained again.

I warped my arms around Percy's neck and said, "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy on you, Seaweed Brain. Get use to it."

I took a leap of faith and kissed him. The hornets turned to fireworks as Percy kissed me back. I never wanted that moment to end but a voice growled, "Well, it's about time."

Campers and torches filled the pavilion lead by Clarisse. The hoisted us up on their shoulders but kept us close enough to hold hands.

"Oh come on," Percy groaned. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off," Clarrise yelled gleefully.

"The cano lake," Connor Stoll shouted.

I laughed all the way to the lake and Percy did the same. Percy and I kept out hand connected until the very moment they dumped us in the water. I would have began to panic had Percy not wrapped his arms around me, making me feel perfectly safe even before he made an air bubble.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked as I coughed.

"I'm with you aren't I?" I asked when the coughing stopped.

We didn't say one other word as Percy kissed Me. It was the first time He had made the first move. I didn't know if he noticed but I did.

We were in no hurry to return to the surface where our 'friends' were, no doubt, waiting for us. As it turned out we spent every second until curfew at the bottom of the lake and by the time we actually made it out Everyone already knew. EVERYONE.

Luckily we some how managed to sneak past everyone with out being seen. On the cabin six porch Percy smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered before he kissed me again.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said. I turned and walked into the Athena cabin. After looking around to see who was inside (Just a few of my half sisters and two brothers who were deeply asleep). Once I had looked them over I slid my back down the door and gave a squeal like a love sick daughter of Aphrodite.

"So it's true huh?" one of my sisters asked. "He kissed you?"

"Uh-huh," I said. I felt a silly smile come over my face. "More than once."

My sisters lifted me to my feet all of us grinning like crazy. Even if it was the Aphrodite cabin that was known for overreacting to relationships that didn't mean that the rest of us just ignored them.

"So was he a good kisser?" one asked.

"Did he close his eyes?" another asked.

"Were his lips soft?"

"What will mom think?"

"How long did he kiss you?"

"One at a time," I said. "Okay so, Yes, yes, yes, I don't know, and I lost track."

The rest of the night until the rest of the cabin filed in was filled with questions about the details of my time underwater and the occasional squeal and shriek.

This was going to be a good summer after all.

**Percy's P.O.V. **

As I walked away from cabin six I heard a small squeal of what I hopped was delight. I was smiling so largely that my face hurt but I didn't care. I walked over to my oun cabin.

Once inside I dropped to my knees and pounder both fists in the air.

"Yes!" I yelled at the empty room. "YES!"


End file.
